Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which transfers a toner image on a latent image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum, onto a sheet to thereby form an image on this sheet, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which has separation means for electrically separating the sheet from a latent image carrier after image transfer.